Known trailers for towing a water-craft by a motor vehicle and consisting of a unitary frame including means to receive the hull on top of the frame stabilizing the same, together with wheels on each side of the frame and a towing bar at the front of the frame, have important drawbacks: they are of great weight, with the result that they are difficult to handle; they are quite expensive; and they take a large storage room.
It is known to provide a rigid removable cover for the open cockpit of a pressure craft. However, such a cockpit cover must be left on shore when using the water-craft and has no other use than to protect the inside of the craft hull when the latter is left unused.